emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Farm
Home Farm is the biggest property in Emmerdale Village. Whoever lives at Home Farm is the richest person or family in the village. The house's structure dates from the 1600s. It was first seen in the series in January 1973 as Miffield Hall and was owned by the then squire George Verney whose family had been the aristocrats in Beckindale since 1588. Upon his marriage break up George went to live in exile in Cannes and the property was used as a teacher training college. George Verney died in September 1978. His nephew inherited the place but he sold it to national landowning company NY Estates and the building and its land was renamed Home Farm. Trevor Thatcher and his wife moved into the property when he became estate manager. In 1979 he was taken over by Maurice Westrop. Maurice left in 1980 and Richard Anstey took over. Again he was another short lived manager, having been sacked in 1981. In March 1982 a new manager was appointed - Alan Turner, who was from the South on England. Biography Backstory Miffield Hall was built in the mid 1600s when the Verney family were the laords of the manor. It was extensively rebuilt in the 1800s which makes up much of the present structure. George Barton Verney was born at the aristocratic home in 1910 and was the last paternalistic lord of the manor. His brother died in the war and his sister married and bore a son Mark. In 1966 George wed much young woman Laura and she moved into the home with him. 1972-1978 In 1973 George and Laura Verney were residing at Home Farm, then still known as Miffield Hall. Jack Sugden had an affair with Laura as she found her marriage to George boring. Jack also tried to blacken George's name in which he got a horsewhipping by Verney for his troubles. George and Laura's marriage dissolved and in 1975 George went to live in exile in Cannes, France. That years Henry Wilks showed an interest in buying the Hall off George Verney but pulled out. A few years later in September 1978 George Verney died and Miffield Hall was passed down to his nephew Gerald Verney. 1978-1988 In 1978 Gerald Verney was out of pocket by crippling death duties inherited from his uncle George. He was forced to sell up. In October 1978 a conglomerate called NY Estates (North Yorkshire Estates) bought Miffield Hall and renamed it Home Farm. This meant big changes for Beckindale. Ruthless boss Trevor Thatcher was appointed the manager of Home Farm and stayed with his wife Paula in a caravan while the house was being renovated. One of his schemes was attempting to evict 70 year old Nellie Ratcliffe from her home she had rented for the past 50 years. He was unsuccessful though. In January 1979 Maurice Westrop took over as the new Home Farm manager. He was replaced by Richard Anstey in May 1980 after Westrop was posted to an NY Estates holding in Wales. 1988-2005 NY Estates decided to pull out of Beckindale and Home Farm in 1988. Home Farm went on the market. 2005-2008 2009-2010 2010- In January 2010 Natasha shot dead her cheating husband Mark and buried him in the woods. In early 2010 businessman Declan Macey arrived in Emmerdale and became a business associate of Natasha Wylde at Home Farm. He then bought a share in Home Farm and even asked Alan Turner for advice on how to run the place as Turner ran it years before. Natasha Wylde and her son Nathan stitched up Mark's son by Faye, Ryan Lamb for the murder of Mark and Ryan was charged but eventually set free and Natasha was sent to prison. declan knew Nathan also tried to frame Ryan so he blackmailed Nathan into giving him Home Farm and became the owner in November 2010. He told Nathan to give his share of the money to a trust fund for brother Will. Category:Buildings in Emmerdale.